K.C.-Clare Relationship
The relationship between K.C. Guthrie and Clare Edwards is known as''' Klare ('K.'C./C'''lare). Relationship History Overview They first started dating in Danger Zone and broke up in Heart Like Mine (1). The two have barely interacted since the break up, let alone show signs of ever getting back together. They are really good friends again since In the Cold, Cold Night. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (2), once Clare asks K.C. if he's in the right class he gets slightly annoyed and when Clare gves K.C. a tour of Degrassi he starts to make comments since he thought Clare implied he was dumb and Clare apologizes. He also tells Clare it's ok to care about what people think at which she denies, so he dares Clare to display a talent at lunch at which backfires when she's mocked for singing a hymn. In Man With Two Hearts, Clare feels uncomfortable when Alli asks K.C. about underwear. They later go to Connor's to help with the robot. In Lost In Love (1), K.C. decides to give Clare a rose and hopes that she will go to the dance with him. When finishing with the robot, Clare gets annoyed with K.C. and Connor's arguing and she says she won't go and just wants to finish building the robot. In Lost In Love (2), Clare decides she wants to go to the dance with K.C. At the robot wars competition she hold K.C.'s hand but after the competition she turns K.C. down for Connor. At the dance Clare tells K.C. she really wanted to go to the dance with him and he tells her to prove it by dancing with him, they proceed to dance until Connor sees them and storms off. Later when K.C. is getting punch, Clare tells him she's not ready for a relationship and he smoothly asks her "And who are you not ready to have a relationship with?" They then smile at each other. In Causing a Commotion, K.C. sees Clare and Alli being harassed in the hall by Derek and Bruce and he tells them to back off. K.C. also seems rather angry when The Shep calls Clare a bitch. The next day when Clare goes back to her old uniform, Alli makes a comment about it and K.C. says she looks nice. In Jane Says (2), 'K.C. tells Clare she looks nice. In 'Touch of Grey, K.C. shows Clare how to shoot a basketball into a hoop. Later K.C. tells his secret to Clare at which she tries to accept, but goes quick to judgment and she blames him when Connor comes up to them all bloody, she then tries to apologize but he walks away. In Danger Zone, Clare and K.C. are shown ignoring each other in this episode and Connor attempts to get them to make up the first time, but they end up arguing and they leave. At the dance they are locked together and have their first kiss and start dating as they come out. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, 'Clare and K.C. welcome back Alli and Johnny from holiday break. At the winter beach dance, Clare pulls K.C. away after looking at perky new girl Jenna. In 'Shoot to Thrill, K.C. gives Clare a kiss on the cheek. They also feel awkward when Alli invites Johnny to sit with them. In Beat It (1), 'K.C. and Clare attend the school fair, then when K.C. wins Clare something she gives him a peck on the cheek. In 'Beat It (2), 'Clare and K.C. visit Jenna at Power Squad practice and tells them that Dave dumped her and Clare feels awkward once K.C. and Jenna look at each other. In 'Heart Like Mine (1), Clare gets jealous when K.C. hugs Jenna and he at least kisses her. At the car wash, her jealousy begins to grow once he's messing around with Jenna, but he does play with Clare for a while until Jenna butts in. Later, K.C. breaks up with Clare and Clare feels heartbroken. In Heart Like Mine (2), Clare is heartbroken when she finds out K.C. is with Jenna. Later, Clare asks what's wrong with K.C. and he says he's sorry for everything. In Start Me Up, Clare writes a story that tells about her relationship with K.C. In In Your Eyes, K.C. has trouble in math and Clare tutors him. However, he still has trouble and Jenna convinces K.C. to cheat off of her. Later, Clare confronts the two. Season 10 In Breakaway (1) K.C. says Clare looks the same once Jenna spreads the supposed boob job rumor. In Breakaway (2), 'K.C. slightly approaches Clare once she is confronting Jenna. He then looks at her once again. Season 11 In 'Love Game, Clare introduces Jake to K.C., Jenna, Alli, and Dave when they're all at Above the Dot. In''' In The Cold, Cold Night (1),Clare asks if K.C., Jenna, Connor and Alli can help her with the paper at which they all reject. Later, K.C. and Clare rekindle their friendship. In '''In The Cold, Cold Night (2), after successfully finishing the paper Clare treats everyone to pizza. Season 12 In Closer To Free (2), Clare was looking through #StuffClareSays on Twitter and K.C. tweeted something about her. Later, Clare, Adam, and Connor are presenting their project and he tweets everything Clare says. Clare later sees a video of K.C., Adam, Dave, and Connor wearing a wig and mocking everything Clare says. Later that season, Clare is seen with Jenna, Alli, Bianca, and Connor saying goodbye to K.C. In Rusty Cage (2), Clare, along with Alli, Bianca, Connor, and Jenna find out that K.C. is moving to British Columbia. Clare and the others leave class to say their goodbyes and group hug. Trivia *They have both been betrayed by an adult they looked up to. Timeline *Start Up: Danger Zone (818) *Break Up: Heart Like Mine (1) (911) **Reason: K.C. began having feelings for Jenna, and thought all they did was make each other mad. Gallery Vlcsnap-10352556.png Whenclarewasanerd.png Whenkcwasntanass.png -thing.jpg DZ10.jpg 2niv6dl.jpg clare and kc.jpg kc and clare.jpg KC and Clare.jpg Tuter.jpg Two.jpg Tumblr l8z423CDQK1qdoiato1 500.png Clare-And-KC-degrassi-couples-18078599-320-240.jpg Normal s degrassi9110032.jpg Tumblr l7xzr5i8Qk1qc8lhko1 500.png e9gd9u.jpg hqdefault66.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h58m28s148.jpg Tumblr_lrlhrpRhGZ1r38jf2o1_500.jpg 645fd.jpg tumblr_m52bvtM7pL1qzslygo1_250.png tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo5_1280.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo6_1280.jpg tumblr_m52pzrwbb41rw11ogo4_1280.jpg ppppppp.jpg kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png Klare Season 9 deleted scene.jpg|Deleted scene Tumblr m6ylg6UJqv1r5uoxco1 r1 1280.jpg Dg121314-2.jpg Jenna-dave.jpg degrassi-tv-show-handout-shot-710b2d719877f843_large.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions